The Creator
by Alastair Crowley
Summary: Have you ever wanted to walk in the shoes of a villain? There are many, many stories about kirito and SAO, but what about the person who put all of this in motion in the first place? What about the man who slaughtered around 4000 people for the sake of a video game? What about the man who does not care for human life, including his own? What about Kayaba Akihiko?(Infinite Hiatus)


Floating, Kayaba Akihiko looked out at everything. His everything. 10,000 players stood, confused and wary, staring at the figure that hovered in the blood red air. Everything he had worked for, everything he wanted, this world . . . it was all his. For one of the few times of his life, Kayaba felt truly happy. Masked by his dark void of a face, Kayaba grinned at the players of his game. It was time to tell them the stakes. With the certain gusto of one about to reveal a magnificent play, Kayaba spoke. "Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." Some of them were excited now. This was the famous Kayaba, one of the most prominent creators of Sword Art Online. Whatever this was, it would be something amazing. "I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu." He said, addressing many concerns. "But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat..this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

They were confused now. However were they to leave if they could not log off? Then with words like poison, the man who would become legend spoke. "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Slowly but surely, the depth of these words began to leech into the crowd. Some however, simply could not process this. How could their lives end, just like that? Kayaba continued on with his words though, no matter how badly some of the crowd was already wishing him away. "Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba brought up windows of major news organizations from all over the world, showing footage of the already famous event being broadcast everywhere.

The players stood stock still as shock permeated the air. It was as if they were almost afraid to move, let it make this situation any more horrible. " As you can see, news organizations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger, of a NerveGear being removed is no minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game. "To this Kayaba most sincerely looked forward too. With this, his world was complete, and he reflected, what good would a story be without an ending?

"Finally, I've added a present from to your item storage." Kayaba interposed with an air of calm, despite the chaos his words had sewn. "Please see for yourself." The players blanched simultaneously. What could he have possibly left them after this? The players slowly took out a small mirror, and Kayaba watched as they turned to flashes of light in front of him. After all Kayaba pondered, It wouldn't do to have a world of near perfect player models. No, what he was looking for was much more . . . real. They all looked at their own faces in shock. It would pass, Kayaba thought. It is not hard to get used to a face you have had all your life. Then with all the presence of an artist revealing his great work, Kayaba finally began to explain. "Right now, you're probably wondering, "why". Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online Launch. Good luck players." Quickly Kayaba retreated to the void, watching the utter pandemonium he left in his wake. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N Stories need beginings blah blah blah. Anyway I'm glad I've finally gotten past all of the boring bits that have to be in there. Next time I hope to have more original content, with why he started his guild, and more of how he thinks. I may or may not have gotten the paragraphing right. I have to admit, this definitely is not my best writing but I hope next chapter, where I can use more creative license will be better. I'm going to stop jumping around to random topics now.**


End file.
